1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graphic data processing, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for processing graphic data, wherein the usage levels of a graphics processing unit (GPU) and a central processing unit (CPU) are checked to allow graphic data to be processed either only by the GPU or in parallel by both the GPU and the CPU.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a graphics card, which is also called a video card, a video display card, a video controller or the like, serves to convert digital information generated by a personal computer (PC) system into analog signals and to transmit the analog signals to a display unit.
Recently, as functions of a graphics card are extended from two-dimensional (2D) to three-dimensional (3D) graphic processing, the importance of the graphics card in the PC system is further increased.
However, the performance of the graphics card is determined in accordance with a graphics processing unit (hereinafter, referred to as a “GPU”). Therefore, if an amount of data to be processed by the GPU is large and the GPU is overloaded, the processing rate of the graphics card is reduced.
Accordingly, even though a PC system is capable of providing excellent performance, there is a problem in that if the processing is delayed due to the overloading of the GPU, the performance of the PC system may be degraded.